<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angels by BlueBerrystars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660497">Fallen Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerrystars/pseuds/BlueBerrystars'>BlueBerrystars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:57:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerrystars/pseuds/BlueBerrystars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there are monsters that can corrupt people who have powers and make the corrupt attack other people. Some people didn't have any powers so the government made a group of people to protect the weak and to kill off the corruption, they were called the angels, while some people think that they don't need protection and thought it was not moral to kill them off because they used to be humans. they're called the devils.</p><p>This is just an info book about the world my OCS is in. There might be short stories and one-shots. I'm not good at writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a world that I made for my OCS that goes through real-world problems. I'm very bad at writing and prefer drawing more but I really want to sure how my world works.</p><p>I'll start adding parts when I have the time since I still have school still.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>